


The Stars Will Guide You Home

by corinnemaree



Series: No One Has To Die [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Stars can be traced by the edges of your hand - Jyn knows where she could find her home, and so does Cassian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw stuff on my dash and I just had to write this. it's super short but I got inspired.

Jyn sat on the top of Rogue One, the little ship that got them out of it all. Sleeping was always tough, the falling was easier, the dreams were the hard part. Staring up the stars that surrounded the base, Jyn found comfort in them. Raising her hand up to the sky, she found the position of a planet at the edge of her thumb, lining it up with a string of stars, rippling across the sky and following the edge of her index finger. 

“There you are,” she heard Cassian’s voice ring before she saw him. It took him a few moments, but he was soon on the roof of Rogue One along side her. He sat down next to her, both knowing the reason the other was up. It had always been like that, waking up scared and frightened, wishing they could finally sleep more than a few hours. He looked far more tired than her, but she hadn’t seen herself in a few days, so she would never be sure. “What are you thinking about?” he asked her. Jyn sighed, looking up at the stars.

“Stardust,” she gave a blissful sigh, her finger tracing across constellations and little strings of stars that were too long to remember. “I used to think that all the distant stars were the dust the brighter ones gave off,” she said with a smile, glancing to Cassian as she spoke. “My father, he never corrected me. But he called stardust ever since,” she finished, raising her hand and finding her way back to a home that felt so safe until it wasn’t. It was just at the edge of her index finger, almost like she could touch it if she needed to. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. As Jyn looked over to him, she realised how strange she must have looked, one eye closed and staring at her hand. She gave a soft chuckle before she shifted closer to Cassian. 

“You can tell where you are in the universe using the stars,” she said, raising her hand to the sky once more. “No matter where you are, the stars will guide you. They’re everything,” she gave. When Jyn looked to her side, she saw Cassian’s hand raised, the same look that was on her face was now on his. He seemed bashful when he was caught out.

“Like that?” he asked. Jyn shifted closer, looking at the rough hands before her.

“Almost,” she muttered, grabbing hold of Cassian’s hand and adjusting it ever so slightly. Cassian looked down at her before she pointed his chin back to where it was. “Your thumb, that’s where Alderaan used to be,” she said, clearing her throat roughly. Inhaling with a sharp breath, she continued. “The tip of your index is Lah'mu. Where I first hid from Krennic,” Jyn blinked, remembering what happened on Lah’mu, and wondering to herself how that place could still feel like a home after all this time. 

“What about here?” Cassian said, his other hand trailing across a string of stars. He made her focus on anything else by Lah’mu. She smiled back at him for that. 

“They’re stars, leading you to planets. Move your hand there,” Jyn said, her hand laying over Cassian’s - though it was smaller than his, it could still lead him to the next set of stars. Tilting their hands slightly, there was a new set of stars following the length of their hands. “You’d be on your way to Hoth,” she explained, the bright circle at the corner of his knuckle, leading towards brighter stars and planets along the ridges of his fingers. “As long as you know where you’ve been, you can always know where you’re going,” she said, a yawn escaping her and her head falling to Cassian’s shoulder. He let their hands fall, finding his opposite hand to link with the hand covering his. Lacing their fingers together, it was tight - a bond of never letting go, never straying. 

“Thank the universe I’m right where home is,” Cassian murmured. Jyn smiled, feeling like her dreams wouldn’t hurt her this night.


End file.
